Common Sense
by sensoryman
Summary: Rev, a young man from the USN, uses his sensory abilities to take down enemies with ease. However, he soon finds that the very nation that raised him from birth is actually a ruthless military state. He and his brother, Pat, decide to build up a resistance so that they can eventually reform the country's ways.


**Chapter I: Examination Part I**

It is sunrise. Rev sleeps like a dog in his bed, while his older brother, Pat, does pushups on the floor. As he pushes his long, muscular body up and down, he breathes through his nose, and out through his mouth, just like the fitness instructor. He counts, "867, 868, 869…" and his eyes grow wider with each successive number. Then, finally, he reaches 1000, and lets out a scream.

"Yeah! 1000! Great way to start the morning." Suddenly, Rev awakens. He looks as if he had been drinking the night before, although this is impossible, as he is well below the legal drinking age of the USN. He looked at his brother, as if he was confused about what he was doing, even though he did this every morning. While wiping off his groggy eyes, he walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Before he could even touch the doorknob, he started to hear it from his brother.

"REV! You know what today is right?" Said Pat.

"Uhhhhhhhh, your birthday?" Rev knew why Pat was so psyched for today, but he just did not have the energy to put up with his nonsense. He started to open the door again, but once again, his attempt was thwarted.

"C'MON LET'S GO TO MISSION CONTROL, WE ARE BEING ASSIGNED BASED ON OUR SKILL LEVEL TODAY! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU GET TO START TWO YEARS EARLY, I HAD TO WAIT UNTIL I WAS EIGHTEEN SO LET'S GET A MOVE ON IT!"

Rev was nearly blown away by the sheer force of his brother's screaming. "You know, I'm surprised you're not a sound type. Cuz your nagging is a pretty deadly attack, you should use it in combat some time."

"We're, already late, let's get the hell over to control!"

"One sec, I need to shower."

"NOW"

After a ten minute job they were at control. They easily were the first two there, as Rev expected. Rev complained, "Maybe when I go on missions without you I'll be able to take things at my own pace for once." Pat decided to ignore Rev's snide comment. The hall was littered with high level officers, awaiting the arrival of fresh new troops, and of course, Rev. He was a child prodigy, and everyone knew that he was going to shoot up the military ladder quicker than anyone before him, except maybe the commander in chief. He had become a colonel by age 22, and was unanimously voted for as the new commander when the first one died. Lately though, he has been showing signs of aging, and has spent much of his time searching for his successor. Many believe Rev will be the one.

"Hey, Rev, good to see you!" Said one of the soldiers.

"Aren't you supposed to stand still and be silent major?" Said Rev. "Don't break the military code for me. I haven't earned anything yet."

"No Rev, I would never do such a thing. I was supposed to tell you that the examination is ready, and you can go in."

"Thanks, I'll catch you later majooooooor?"

"It's Major Kim."

"Right, later."

Rev walked into the examination room. He expected a small sparring room where he could display his skills, but instead, he was lead into a room the size of a museum, full of equipment. There were wind machines, lasers, robots, anything necessary to assess the skills and abilities of the young men and women chosen from birth to be in the army. The examiner was the typical overcompensator, about five feet tall, but more muscular than the hulk. He had balding black hair, that made him look like he had a little halo of dust on his head, and was clean shaven.

"Name?"

"Rev, sir!"

"Height?"

"Six feet, two inches sir!"

The examiner gave a little scoff.

"Weight?"

"195 pounds sir!"

"Hm, you should bulk up a bit. Birthdate?"

"2024, February 23rd sir!"

"Hm? That makes you sixteen?"

"Yes sir?"

"I see, so I get to beat up the 'prodigy' first. Alright, which test do you want first?"

"I will display my sight abilities first."

"Alright, there are ten men in the room behind the wall to my right. Tell me their exact positions and energy levels.

"Sir!"

Rev began to focus his inner energy towards his eyes. It took him less than a second, he started to read off the positions.

"11 clicks north, 13 west, 15000 J…" He listed off the positions and energy levels with ease. "And finally, the eleventh man, 55 clicks north, 2 west, 4000 J."

"Huh, it's been a while since someone has detected that 11th man. Not bad. What's your weight limit on the eye pull?"

"40 pounds sir, which is also the weight of my sword, if you would like me to demonstrate my touch abilities at the same time."

"Sure, what's the range?"

"I have a 30 meter radius sir."

"Alright, I'll put a 40 pound wood stick 30 feet away from you. You know what to do."

"I'm ready."

"Go!"

Rev's eyes darted to the stick, and it immediately flew through the air towards him. The glare of his dark green eyes was intense, and the stick accelerated straight into his hand. He changed the direction of his energy, and focused it into his fingertips. he slid his hand up the stick, changing its atomic structure so that it would become the bottom heavy sword that he was so comfortable with. A smirk came on his face. He focused energy into his feet, jumped up, and throttled the instructor down who was coming at him with an aerial attack.

The commander wheezed, "Nice *cough cough* reactions. Though how will you defend against bullets."

"Anything can be my shield."

"Hmph, I guess I can't hold back anymore. You need an attitude check. Come at me with the sword. I am signaling my men that if you kill me, then it should not be considered a military murder. However, that will not happen."

"And you say I need the attitude check, alright, bring it!"


End file.
